The Blame Lies Not With Me
It is not my fault your loved ones die For everyone fears when the end is nigh When men are shattered and their limbs fly The blame lies not with me Tools of death in careless hands That crush the worlds and plow the lands And spill the souls like desert sands The souls that I must see I long to go where those spirits do To be free of fate I’m shackled to To give mankind a peace that's true But I'll never be set free My role eternal, and so my life To be the one who bears the strife The wrath, the pain, gun, sword, and knife That brings all hope to knee Your world of flame, your world of smog Your lungs shall fill, your oceans clog And eat away like a rabid dog The blame lies not with me The lazy hands and greedy hearts That shred nature to bleeding parts When all the while the rotting starts And devours all to see My name is tied to the evil ones Forever bound to their daughters and sons And sung in songs of swords and guns Beneath the withered trees These monsters claim that I'm to blame A hungry beast no man can tame An entity of death and flame But they created me It is not my fault that your money's gone Rendered worthless by the order of one Who cannot repair the damage done The blame lies not with me I am fed and fueled by mounds of cash While those around are turned to ash And the hopes of those that live are dashed Slain by frivolity To the streets, the lost will turn Their worthless bills now tinder to burn The Depression comes, for you to learn The curse of poverty Fallen figures of good and kind Strike deeper than bullet or blade, I find Failures of the power-mad remind How ruthless life can be It is not my fault that fear has spread That the living soon will join the dead Not a single word spoke I to dread The blame lies not with me The memories that scar them still That I bestowed, but not by will Still writhe and worm and take their fill And shape reality The men that brave or flee from pain And return back home to loves again Still bear my mark upon the brain Where no one else can see For he is lost in a world unseen One that lurks within his dreams And wakes to shred him at the seams And leaves a husk of he This is the burden that I bear That I am forced at once to stare Into the hopeless dark despair That spreads because of me I wanted none of this for you I want mankind to gaze into A future bright and peaceful and new One I can never see I say I carry not the blame But truth is that I wear the shame That comes from being thrust the name Of war, for that is me Forever more I walk the path Of fragile life destroyed by wrath Of broken man and psychopath And wade through bloody sea I want, above else, to be set free And I pray my death resides with thee And hope these words brought you to see That truly, the blame lies not with me Category:Military Category:Nature Category:Poetry Category:Reality Category:TheWizardOfTheWoods